garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Twice Told Tale
Twice Told Tale is the first segment from the forty third episode of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Jon and Garfield tell their sides of the story when a massive amount of yogurt fills up their home. Plot Jon is heard yelling "Garfield! Look what you've done!" as the whole house fills with yogurt. Garfield, Jon and Odie escape the house through the window as the yogurt attracts the neighborhood's attention. Jon immediately blames Garfield, which enrages the fat cat, and the two blame the incident on one another. Jon tells his version of the story to Herman Post, where he is polite and Garfield is particularly rude and bad-tempered. Garfield angrily demands food, and Jon stops at the frozen yogurt store, where they immediately notice that the prices are a little steep. Garfield claims that they could get real food for seven dollars. Jon decides to make yogurt at home so he can save money and give it to charity. As Jon makes the yogurt at home, he goes to answer the door. Garfield, thinking that Jon does not make enough food, adds an extra ingredient which causes the yogurt to spill everywhere. Garfield tells his version of the story to the viewer where, in a contradiction of the previous tale, Jon is rude and bad-tempered while Garfield is polite and patient. Jon stops at the yogurt store, and is furious at the steep prices and tells how he could save a lot of money and spend it on "selfish things". Garfield also imagines Jon as an insane man, with an inability to cook, who just puts everything lying around into the pot. He snarls when the doorbell rings and goes to answer it. With Jon distracted, Garfield sprinkles salt onto the yogurt which causes it to spill everywhere. Jon comes in and yells at Garfield as the three escape the house. After explaining his version of the incident, the screen goes left and right, signifying that the viewer is shaking their head in disagreement when asked by Garfield if they believe his story. Herman meanwhile thinks Jon's story sounds suspicious. Odie, the only other witness, is alternatively asked by Garfield and Jon if their version is entirely true. In both cases, Odie shakes his head, making Jon and Garfield admit that they exaggerated a little. They then wonder how to get rid of all the yogurt. Garfield gets an idea, and they let the neighborhood residents eat all the yogurt they want for the price of one dollar. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Jon Arbuckle Major Characters *Odie *Herman Post Minor Characters *Townspeople Trivia *The bijou (next to the frozen yogurt store) lists "Power Pig" on its marquee. *Between Jon and Garfield's stories, Jon's car headlights change depending on the story. Cultural References *Jon and Garfield telling contradicting versions of how the house got filled with yogurt is an example of the Rashomon effect. Goofs *Just before Garfield says "What do you mean you don't believe me?", his right index finger is uncolored. Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 3